Computers utilized as servers and related equipment, such as disk drive arrays, networking equipment, tape backup drives, power supplies, etc. are generally housed in computer related equipment cabinets. The equipment cabinet itself is a relatively simple structure that resembles an open-frame cabinet without shelves. Computer server/component racks are typically constructed with hinged front-doors, rigid sides and a rear panel (which is either hinged or removable, allowing it to be swung out of the way, or removed when access from the rear is desired). Within the “shell” formed by the sides (and the front and rear doors) is a structural frame. The cabinet frame is capable of supporting the weight of the equipment contained within the cabinet and serves as the primary means of securing components therein. The cabinet frame closely resembles an industrial shelving unit and typically includes four rigid corner posts connected to each other with a number of cross members and structural supports. Each of the four corner posts include mounting rails, with holes at regular spacings, which enable the electronic packages to be affixed to the equipment rack, typically with screws.
Computer related equipment cabinets are typically utilized in commercial settings, such as in large box stores. However, the computer related cabinets are bulky and cumbersome, and must be placed so as not to interfere with shoppers.